


City Of

by kellifer_fic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel the Series Fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meteorfire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meteorfire).



"You kind of lose track of the time when you're eternal," Tony says, watching Steve leaning over a filing cabinet. He likes watching Steve leaning over things, possibly too much for the health of his soul.

"You lose track of time because you're _you_ ," Steve points out, ever-patient. He rises with a piece of paper clutched in his hand and an _Aha_ of triumph and holds it out. "Here."

"Am I supposed to know what this is?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's my end of year bonus," Steve says, ignores the way Clint snorts from the other side of the room. Clint's been getting lippy since he lost the stiff upper librarian-ness and relaxed a bit.

"It looks like an invoice."

"Exactly," Steve says with a firm nod. "You make those bargle-argle demons pay up and you can afford my bonus."

"It's Bugargle demon," Clint pipes up.

"That's what I said," Steve says, frowns. "Isn't it?" While he's talking, Tony's been moving around behind him because Steve has started touching a hand to his forehead, an early warning sign of an impending vision. He's right, of course because right at that moment the invoice slips out of Steve's nerveless fingers and he goes down clutching his head.

Tony really needs to kick some TPTB ass for this.

Tony catches Steve before he hits the floor. Smiles gratefully at Clint when he appears with a profferred pillow. They both gently lay Steve down and then Clint retreats, knows Steve doesn't like looking weak with an audience.

Tony never really pays attention to that which is why Steve regains consciousness a few moments later with Tony's hand tangled up in Steve's hair, massaging where the pain usually centralizes after a really nasty one. "One of these days my brains are just going to leak right out," Steve says.

"Better not," Tony says with a wry smile. "I'm particularly attached to these brains."


End file.
